After
by hermionebrainger
Summary: What happens after the heroes defeat Gaea. Couple trouble, crazy adventures, and those basic breath-catching moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

She knocked on cabin 4's door, but there was no response. Where was Percy? Annabeth stopped knocking for a few moments and listened to the quiet night. Owls hooting, snores from other cabins, and... running water. She knocked harder on Percy's door.

"PERCY! Open up!" She yelled at the door. She heard footsteps, and the door opened.

"Uh, what's up, wise girl?" Percy mumbled awkwardly. Annabeth noticed he was wearing a towel around his waist. She blushed. "Sorry, Perce! I just... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were taking a shower." She could also see there was still shampoo on his hair.

"It's okay. Anything wrong?" Percy looked concerned. Annabeth could feel her face turning into a bright red tomato. "No, I was just having nightmares. I just wondered, if well... maybe, if you don't -" Percy laughed. "Yes, you can sleep here. I don't mind. But I will mind if I can't finish my shower first." Annabeth laughed nervously. "Go ahead. I'll wait."

She entered Percy's room, and he went back to the shower. Annabeth noticed he had gotten wet during his shower on purpose. She wondered why. She sat on his bed and took a look around. Beside his bed, there was a small table. On it, there were a few framed pictures. One of him and Annabeth, in New York's Central Park, having a picnic. There was another of Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico, after they defeated Gaea. Lastly, there was one of Tyson and him, after they conquered the fleece. Percy looked so young. He was twelve in that picture.

In that moment, Percy stepped out of the bathroom. He was in his pyjamas. Flanel shirt and comfy pants. Annabeth herself was in pyjamas. She wore a lacy shirt, and simple pants. He headed towards her, grinning. She was smiling, too. She stood up, and walked towards him as well. When they were close enough, Percy kissed her. She kissed back, her lips parting with his. He held her waist, and he kissed her neck. She shivered, but let him. She run her hands through his hair, and he caressed her back. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed and Percy pinned her against the wall. He then carried her to the bed. They sat on it.

She pulled away from him, and slipped his shirt off. Her hands explored his chest gently, and Percy slipped hers off, too. He kissed her all over, with care. She laid down on his bed and he went on all fours above her. They kissed passionately.

That night, they slept together. Annabeth slept with her head on Percy's chest, and Percy was embracing her. The covers were over them. That night, Annabeth had no nightmares.

**Percy's POV**

The next morning, Percy woke before Annabeth. He ran his hands through her hair and sighed. That night had been better than anything Percy could imagine. After a few minutes, Annabeth woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Percy.

"Hey, you." She smiled. When she smiled, her grayish blue eyes lit up, gleaming. She was beautiful. "What is it?" She said. Percy then noticed he hadn't replied.

"Uh, sorry. I was distracted with your beauty." He grinned. Annabeth covered her face with her hands jokingly. Each time she showed her face, she'd say, "Boo!" and make funny faces at him. He laughed easily.

He stopped for a second and stared at her. "Annabeth, I love you."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." And she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

LEO's POV After Gaea's defeat, the Argo II had nearly been shred to pieces. Festus had remained untouch, though. It was a few months after their quest, and the Argo II was remade. Leo had made improvements, fixing everything that he could. He must go back to Calypso. Even if it was the last thing he'd do. He had called for a reunion of his friends, even those that were in Camp Jupiter. Frank and Hazel were the first to arrive at his little meeting. Afterwards, came Percy and Annabeth, Piper amd Jason (he was now attending Camp Half-Blood), and lastly, Nico. Nico had decided to stay at camp, but he still was mysterious and not very friendly. "Hey guys! So, um, I have... news." Leo said, awkwardly. "Are you pregnant?" Joked Frank. Everyone laughed, but Leo just rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. I got MANstruated yesterday, Zhang. Anyways. I rebuilt the Argo II-" "Valdez..." Percy had a look on his face that pratically said, if we have to leave again, I'll kill you with a school of fish. "Chill! You're not going. I'm leaving." Leo's fingers drummed nervously against his thighs. "Leo, no!" Hazel looked worried. "It's not like that. It's not permanent. Look, I met someone-" Leo paused, becuase someone had whistled. Jason. Son of a bitch. "And I promised I'd find her. I need to. I swore it on the River Styx." "Who's the mystery lady, Leo?" Annabeth and Piper chimed together. "That's none of your business, girls! Anyway, I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving today. But, if I don't come back in three months, I put a tracker in the ship. I created a button, when you press it, it will tell you where the ship is. All I ask is, you try and find me." Leo gave the button to Jason. "I trust you, man. Don't forget." Jason nodded, and they hugged and clapped at each other's backs. The girls gave him a group hug. Leo muttered, "All the ladies love Leo." They all giggled, and Leo shook Percy's and Frank's hands. He looked at Nico, but before he could do anything, he said, "Do you need help? With this trip, I mean. I could... I could go with you. If you'd like to, that is." Nico still gave him the creeps, but the guy was good. He needed his help. "Sure, man. Thanks. Pack your stuff, because we have to leave before the sun sets!" That afternoon, Nico and Leo climbed aboard the Argo II. Leo wanted to sail, so they travelled on the water. After all, Ogygia was an island. 


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso's POV As Calypso sat in the sand, she saw the sun setting in front of her. She wondered if Leo was seeing the same sunset, since time was complicated in Ogygia. If she had one wish, she'd ask for Leo to be there with her. She knew it was selfish, wanting to keep him here, when he might be kicking Gaea's ass right now. But she missed him terribly, and she hated to admit it. She wore a red shirt and jeans, and had her hair tied in a braid. If Leo were here, he'd pull on her braids and she'd tease him. She was at the verge of tears. She knew he'd promised to come back, but she also knew it was impossible. Then suddendly, out of the blue, she could see someone falling out of the sky... He was blonde and had icy blue eyes. As he fell he seemed to control the winds and landed softly. "Hello. I'm Jason Grace." He smiled. 


End file.
